LA TORMENTA Y EL ANIS
by trades
Summary: En la cual Clark pasa quejándose y Lex.. No, no mucho. slash. TERCERA PARTE EN LA SERIE.


**TITULO**:  _LA TORMENTA Y EL ANÍS. _

**AUTORA:** TRADES.

**Sumario:  ** todo es SORPRESA!!!. TERCERA EN LA SERIE SIN NOMBRE (por ahora). Ideas bienvenidas. S e sitúa seis meses después de la muerte de Adam.

**Disclaimer:** Nop, Nop. Nada mío. Sin ganancias de ningún tipo... Maldición, ¿qué estoy haciendo?. 

**Archivo:** como todo o mío, preguntar es buena educación. 

**¿Comentarios?, ¿Reviews?, ¿Propuestas de cultos, matrimonio, bombas y señales de humo?:** PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE. Mas que requeridas.  Por aquí mismo o a través de mi correo electrónico tradesgarden@hotmail.com . 

**Comentario de autora: ** esta historia es parte de una serie de fics que estoy ideando, pero que podrían leerse como historias aparte. Se sitúan en el universo de **_LONGING FOR SOMETHING_**, dos años después de todo lo ocurrido, y de ahí en adelante, ¿porque?, Porque a veces sueño con darles algo mas que el fenómeno de la semana, mas que aventuras, y un poco de día a día, porque a veces quiero una vida para crear algo hermoso, algo que valga, algo que sea el material de leyendas, y a la vez simplemente una historia de amor, y algo en que creer. Quizás algunas cosas no se entiendan, por eso seria bueno que se leyera la** precuela **(Ja, como estuvo esa?). **_LONGING FOR SOMETHING_**, pero me parece que igualmente se pueden leer como historias apartes desde aquí.. Pero... Lean igual. Hagan las tareas gig. 

COMENTARIO DE LA HISTORIA: lo **sé, de aquí me voy por un rato a la tierra de la ciencia-ficción, es cliché, y demases, y puede que se pierda el propósito de relatar una vida, así que lo haré corto, ja (lo se), bueno, ahí veré, la verdad, es  que tenia esta idea, sabia que era medio loca, y después supe que VARIAS personas tenían esa idea también, así que ¡Hey!, Me doy la bienvenida a la familia.**

**ULTIMA   ADVERTENCIA**: esta historia se centra en el **_slash,_** o sea, la relación entre dos personajes del mismo sexo, no hay sexo explicito, ni nada, es una historia de **_amor,_**  como cualquiera… solo que en vez de Juana la cubana y Pedro el Escamoso, son  **_CLARK Y LEX_**. Así que están advertidos.

LA TORMENTA Y EL ANÍS.

Hay un par de cosas que Clark no querría repetir por estos días, estos meses, quizá en un par de años. Y quizá todo esto se deba a alguna de esas bromas, alguna de esa "_cámaras escondidas intergalácticas", _ de las cuales él no esta enterado, y Dios, ¿no sería ese el colmo de todo lo que ha pasado durante estos días?, ¿Estos meses?, ¿Esta vida?. Ok, fiesta de auto flagelación lista. Al menos no ha subido de peso. No mucho. Dios, él va a empezar a reírse y no va a parar, y sucederá lo que paso la última vez, cuando tuvo que respirar por ese maldito inhalador, y él es un ALIENÍGENO, ¿no se supone que esa clase de cosas no funcionaría?. Pero, Oh, no es así, no señor, y es que en estos meses, seis, para ser precisos, y faltan dos, él es _mortal_, _humano_, en pocas palabras, si alguien decide jugar a la ruleta rusa, es mejor que corras y te escondas, porque no apuestas a ganador. 

Mierda.

Alguien esta teniendo un día de campo, y su madre lo mira preocupada, y hasta hay miedo en esa mirada, como cuando le dijo lo que sucedía, y ahora que recuerda, hubo llantos, y fueron los suyos, y eso no es masculino, y él _si, _ es un hombre. Mucho. A Lex le daría otro ataque de risa si supiera lo que esta pensando, probablemente lo sabe. Maldito bastardo, riéndose, y él lo sabe, lo concede, al principio fue de histeria, pero es igual, y eso de estudiar esa cavidad en medio de sus costillas que luego desaparecerá y que al menos, Oh, _gracias,_ señor por tu magnificencia, no subirá de peso, porque todo esta hacia adentro y Jor El, con toda o casi toda su memoria restaurada lo... _felicito..._ y ahora puede ser herido, porque solo de esa forma.. Aunque solo durara mientras... Gracias a Dios Lex que anda en una de esas conferencias políticas, porque si lo viera ahora, el maldito bastardo culpable y... él no va a pensar en lo que Lex... no, porque esa mirada durante... y no es que él se queje de los resultados, es solo que, ve a figurarte que cuando creías conocer todas las rarezas, aparece otra y es, Hey tu, si, tu, el alienígena, Oh, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de las diferentes fisiologías y los lazos de por vida, Oh, bueno, mejor tomas  asiento, porque hay algo que olvide mencionarte. 

Malditos kriptonianos. 

- Hmm... ¿Clark?- tentativa, Oh Dios... mal, mal día. 

- ¿Qué?...- respira. Martha  se encogió visiblemente ante su tono, y Clark suspiro entre arrepentido y exasperado.- mama, yo...

- Esta bien, cariño... - y ni ella puede disimular la... felicidad.. Estúpida perra. Oh, Dios.  

- No, no lo esta, Lex...

- Oh, no, con Lex esta bien... - le sonrió... ¿fue eso una mueca de burla?- solo quería que avisarte que saldré por unos momentos, y que hay... Hmm... comida, si quieres... 

- ¿Pastel de anís?- pregunto esperanzado, y Dios, no vayas ahí.

- Si- Martha contuvo la risa, y Clark se quedó viéndola con odio. 

- ¡Ok!, ¡Ok!, Me voy. Regresare mas tarde, tengo que hacer unas compras. ¿Hay algo que necesites?-_ ¿una nueva vida?._

- No.

- ¿Estas seguro?.

- No, estoy bien. Ve.

- Ok. Adiós querido.

- Adiós...

Se dirigió a la cocina, y ahí estaba, tenia sueños con eso, pesadillas también, una de esas cosas que se odian pero que no se pueden vivir sin ella. Lex asegura que lo ha oído, mientras duerme... pidiéndolo. Si, si, Lex, tan divertido, maldito hijo de...  Suspiro resignado, saco una cuchara, y ataco el pastel, preguntándose que otra cosa mas podía suceder hoy (no una buena idea, Clark), y si Lex habría pasado a dejar las flores.

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

Había discursos, propuestas, y un par de tipos peleándose casi a puños sobre una proposición ambiental realmente _revolucionaría_, pero que Lex sabia, seria un fracaso, pero Hey, algo mas con lo que trabajar durante los próximos tres años; hay otros dos concejales realizando un lobby y aceptando grandes sumas de "_contribuciones" _a sus candidaturas. Respiro profundamente, con una sonrisa que según su jefe estratega, Jeremy, solo podía ser calificada como la del lobo que se comió la oveja **_y_** a la abuelita, y se levanto del asiento, dejando al senador sentado frente a él,  hablando solo, y a media sala en silencio ante su osadía. Ronald Cale, partido republicano, vieja guardia, uno de los pocos de "_acuerdo"_ (tan bueno de su parte), con la idea de que un reconocido bisexual, y Luthor ni más ni menos, tuviera proyecciones a la gobernación de Kansas, aunque eso era lo de menos, porque ellos sabían tanto como Lex, que esa no era la meta. Y aunque tenia suficiente poder y dinero para llevar a cabo su campaña, a veces no se podía evitar el tener que lidiar con esa clase de molestias partidistas... hasta ahora, en que después de largos meses esbozando estrategias, podía darse el lujo de mandar a callar a ese vejestorio, salir de esa sala, y comenzar la tan ansiadas leyendas políticas (mejor no ir con los personales, al menos su registro juvenil estaba cerrado... permanentemente, Nixon, muchas gracias), esas que cuentan cuando estas muerto, o en su caso, cuando este retirado... y... tenia que comprar un pastel de anís. 

Camino por los pasillos con Jeremy a su lado, balbuceando acerca de la historia y otras idioteces, mientras en su cabeza resonaba, una de las únicas ideas decentes que él hombre a su lado le había dado, algo que Clark le decía todo el tiempo: _eres un Luthor, eres un genio y un bastardo arrogante, _deja de pretender que no lo eres, si les gusta si, si no, no, la gente sabe cuando estas jodiendo con ellas, si eres un arrogante de  mierda, bueno, las cosas son como son, las aceptas y luego vas a comprar ese bendito pastel. Por estos días, Lex esta oliendo anís hasta en la ducha, y por cierto, _esa, _fue una noche interesante. Y Lex no necesita decir que esta rebosando de felicidad, cualquiera que lo vea. Cualquiera que no sea lo suficientemente inteligente para mantener la boca cerrada podría...

Mejor no. 

- Todo sería excelente si aparte del apoyo de ese grupo, tuvieras, ya sabes...

- La imagen perfecta...

- Bueno, ya sabes, familia... - Lex sonríe y Jeremy entrecierra los ojos, porque si hay algo peligroso, es un Luthor sonriendo. _Hijo de puta_, piensa, y Lex lo sabe, pero sus razones son parecidas y a la vez distintas, y si Jeremy piensa que solo es por política tiene razón, pero hay una gran y hermosa parte que no lo es y es solo le concierne a él, y si piensan que solo es un cerdo oportunista, esta bien, porque están en lo correcto. 

Durante su siesta, intermitente, claro esta, oye noticias sobre la desaparición de Superman, índices de criminalidad y las ultimas fotografías de Lex Luthor y su _marido_ en tono irónico por parte de alguna reportera barata, que quizás mañana se encuentre sin trabajo, y no es fácil ser Lex. Sonríe, pero su sonrisa es esta vez, fugaz. El auto se detiene, la gente tomas sus posiciones, y Lex se traga el nudo que lo acompaña cada día.

No hay horas suficientes, ni días ni vidas que acallen esas voces, ni triunfos pasajeros, ni alianzas que puedan... y es gracioso, lo es, el no encontrar palabras que decir y solo quedarse viendo la tumba de su hijo sin saber que hacer, o decir, así que solo coloca las flores y cierra los ojos, inconsciente de sus acciones hasta que se da cuenta de que esta hablando.

- ... Quiero construir algo hermoso... tu sabes, algo, que pueda tocar aun cuando no este ahí... algo como tu... algo que hasta tu hubieses aprobado... - ríe quedamente-te extraño, sabes... cada día es... ¿sabes que te amo, no es así?, Sabes que eres todo, que lo que suceda ahora, que no voy a dejarte ir, que no puedo porque... desearía haber... - suspiro y arreglo una de las margaritas, sus flores favoritas y... – vivirás, aunque no te agrade... mientras pueda mantenerte conmigo, mientras pueda recordarte... – por un momento no fue capaz de articular sonido... – Clark te las envía y... realmente no es gracioso, sabes... - movió la cabeza y volteo lentamente para irse, hasta que simplemente... esperando señales, siempre esperando. Sonrió ante su estupidez. Como si algo pudiera devolverlo, como si algo pudiera exonerarlo- ¿sabes que te amo, cierto?...

No hubo respuesta. 

De nuevo, ¿cuál es su edad?.

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

Entro al Penthouse, y encontró a Martha en la cocina, la saludo y después de preguntarle como andaba todo, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Clark, tapado con una cobija frente al fuego, mientras una repetición de Jerry Springer daba curso en el televisor. Lex sonrió. Se tendió a su lado, mientras Clark despertaba.

- Hey...

- Hey- le sonrió.

- ¿Cómo anda todo?.

- Oh, ya sabes, fraudes, _contribuciones, _dejar a Cale hablando solo- Clark rió, aun medio dormido.

- A puesto que eso fue interesante.

- Si voy a ser un estúpido arrogante, mas vale que lo sea con dedicación exclusiva.

- Un razonamiento brillante.

- Hmm...

- ... Lex... 

- Esta bien... mantienen todo en perfecto estado y... - Clark beso su sien, algo que solía odiar- estoy bien.

- Bueno.

- Bueno... así que... – sonrió con la extra tiburón y Clark entrecerró los ojos- Martha me dice que insultaste al noticiero...

- Oh, cállate...

- Hmm, entonces...

- Lex... no estoy con ganas para...

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso no puedo preguntar?.

- ¡Cállate!, te lo advierto- Lex rió y se le quedo viendo un segundo, alejándose poco a poco... ojos verdes relampagueando. 

- Hmm... entonces...  ¿Cómo esta **_mami_?.**

FIN 


End file.
